Hanakimi My Way
by CrazyInuyashaFangirl
Summary: Mizuki gets caught! Pretty much my version of what happens when Mizuki gets caught and what happens after! Will be 12 or13 chapters long!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy: Hello again! This is a one-shot I've been working on it off and on since summer --;;;;;

Ms. President: took you long enough!

Crazy: Hey! Anyway! So here it is! It my longest one yet, 20 pages!

Hana-kimi My way

By: Crazyinuyashafangirl

Has life ever seemed so good that you think it's a dream? Everything in place, the people around you seem so happy and carefree that its picture perfect. Though, for most, life is not always like that, but for moments and bits of time it can be. And that's what people can mean when they say the calm before the storm. They say that when things seam prefect ,unbelievably prefect, bad thing can only fallow.

I, Mizuki Ashiya, didn't believe that but hey, I was only in high school. Osaka High School to be exact.

You see Osaka High is an all boys school, best known for it sports. I went to meet the all time best high jumper, Izumi Sano. I was there for about three years, a little less but almost three.

This is were my story really starts:

My life was going great! My brother had moved to Japan four months earlier, and he was finally starting to leave me alone! My grades were great, I was getting along with every one, and it seamed like Sano and I were getting closer than ever, heck even Dr. Umeda was being nice!

And best of all Nakatsu was backing off! He had found a girl at a soccer game or she found him, she had never missed a single mach and had started fallowing him around after school, always on his arm squeezing the life out of it, they were strange but truly cute together. Her names Motoko and her and I became good friends! Any time Nakatsu started ranting she would tell at him saying that his ranting was so cute that she didn't want anyone else to see him do it... did I mention they were strange...

It seamed like it would be a normal day, but what's normal anyway. I woke up in Sano's bed, it almost became an everyday thing: to wake up with his arm around me and the soft sound of his breathing in my ears, I could have spent the rest of my days like that. I grabbed a shower and dressed in the bathroom. Like always Sano was ready and waiting, and for once he didn't need to fix my tie.

We went to breakfast, nothing really happened, well Nakatsu had a spazum but that happened everyday. First block nothing happened either, but second block... well second block would be my last class at Osaka High.

-------

"Will Ashiya Mizuki please come to the main office? Ashiya Mizuki to the main office." A voice rang over the loud speaker.

"Mizuki, what cha do?" Nakatsu asked looking up at me

" Don't know" I said trying to look calm. The truth was I so afraid. They had to have found out! That had to be the only reason I would be called to the office.

Swallowing hard I entered. The Principal was waiting for me. Walking into his office he moved his hand as if saying to fallow, witch I did with out saying a word.

In the Principals office there were three chair two of them were already taken, one by Dr. Umeda, no surprise there but the other person I hadn't expected, my older brother, the one and only Shizuki Ashiya! This was big!

I sat in the middle chair between Dr. Umeda and Shizuki, who's chair was almost on the other side of the room.

"I'm shore you know why I called you hear MISS Ashiya" The Principal started.

Oh my god! They knew! Principal started talking about how it was wrong for a girl to be in an all boys school or something like that. After he called me miss everything became a bluer.

One minute I'm in the main office and the next I'm in mine and Sanos room with my brother packing my things.

By the look on Shizuki face I could tell he wanted to know why my pillow was on Sanos bed, but I didn't care.

"Here the Principal asked that you change out of your uniform" Shizuki said handing me some of the girl clothing he had sent me. " I'll take your bags to the car" and with that he left leaving only one bag behind for me to put the uniform in after I changed.

Walking into the bathroom I changed as fast as I could. I didn't have to were my vest anymore but for the past three years I did and for some strange reason it felt almost wrong not to were it. I knew I was gonna miss a lot of things around here but there's nothing I would miss more than shearing a room with Sano. He had been the best roommate and friend, I would be laying if I said that I hadn't fallen in love with him.

The clothing fit nicely. It was a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue star on it and under that there was a dark blue long sleeved shirt there was a blue plaid skirt and blue and white sinkers.

Walking out of the bath room I took one last look around. This had been my home for the last two almost three years of my life.

I tried to stop myself but I couldn't help but cry. Just then the last bell rung. Grabbing a peace of paper of Sano's desk I rote him a note:

Sano,

Goodbye I'll miss you!

Love Mizuki

Placing it on his bed I left.

As I walked through the halls all eyes were on me. Everyone was whispering things like: "Mizuki's a chick?" and I even heard someone say " I knew it! Pay up Kyo!" I just stared at my feet and keep walking.

"Mizuki?" someone yelled looking up I saw Nakao standing in front of me. " What the what's going on? Its not the Miss Osaka Pageant, that's not in till spring dummy!"

"Nakao...I'm not..." I started but couldn't finish before I burst into tears again, so I did what I did best: I ran.

I ran at top speed in till I ran into something or someone. Looking up I saw Nanba, but he wasn't alone: Nakatsu, Noe, Sekime, Tennouji, Kujou, Nihonbashi, Kayashima, Kadoma, and Sano were with him too(A/N: And people say girls trave in packs!) !

"Mizuki!" Nanba asked wide-eyed everyone else just stared with there mouths open, well everyone but Sano (who was just shocked to see her in girls clothing.)

With tires running down my cheeks I gave them a weak smile "Bye guys... I'll miss you all" and with that I was off again.

Everyone was stunned. Had they heard what they thought they had? Standing there they let it sink in, and then they all took off after me.

Outside Shizuki was leaning against his car waiting for me.

"Mizuki! What's wrong? Why are you running and why are you crying!" Shizuki asked as I came closer to the car.

As fast as I could I opened the door and slammed it shut. I pushed the lock button just as the guys got to the car.

"Mizuki? What's going on!" "Were are you going?" "Why are you dressed like that?" they all started at once. Everyone was asking questions, everyone but Sano he just stared at me with a mixed look of shock, sorrow, love, hate and, happiness. Almost as if he was lost but somehow knew, and some how I knew that the only feelings he directed towards my were the ones of sorrow and love.

I pulled legs up to my face to help hide my tears. I wanted to go. I never wanted Sano or any one else to see me like this, but mostly Sano.

"Hey! Leave Mizuki alone!" Shizuki spoke up "She's been through enough today!" then he go into the car and drove off leaving a very shocked mob of boys mumbling the word "She?"

Once down the road Shizuki started talking.

" I'm not going to tell mom and dad about this, okay?" he asked not waiting for a response " Your going to start St. Blossom High, with Julia tomorrow. You will be staying with me in my guest bedroom. This weekend I 'll take you to get things for your room and some clothing, understand?" this time he waited

I just nodded, I couldn't wait for this day to be over!

------

For the next few days I keep busy getting use to life at an all girls school. Julia was there and though she was happy I was there with her she was upset that I didn't end up with Sano. She had really came to like him. Rio was there too. They both help me with my school work and to make some new friends. Making friends was kind of hard. Everyone was talking about me because my transfer said Osaka High.

I was at St. Blossom for about a little longer than a month before school let out. Julia stayed in Japan over the summer to make shore I didn't feel lonely.

Even thought I missed the guys I couldn't bring myself to go see them. I mean for three years I lied to them. They were probably still angry at me.

So for the most prat of the summer I stayed at home, afraid that I would run in to someone from Osaka. Every now and then Julia would get me out of the house to go to a fair or on a trip to the mall, but I kept seeing Noe, Sekime, or someone out the corner of my eye.

Summer soon came to a close and I stared my final year of high school at St. Blossom High with little hope of seeing my Osaka friends again. All the roomers about me had blown over and I could finally be a normal student.

The seasons change to Fall and the leafs started to change colors. I had made a lot of friends by now and now my hair had grown past my shoulders! I really starting to enjoy myself.

One day I chose to walk home from school instead of take the bus which mint that Shizuki would get home before me.

------

I was walking the same way I did any other time I walked home. And like any other day I took my time and enjoyed the feeling of fall. At this point my thoughts started to wonder to my schools up coming fall festival.

"Muzuki?" I heard someone yell from behind me. Turning around I say Nakatsu a few feet away from me. "Muzuki! It is you! Oh my God! I almost couldn't tell!"

"Na-Nakatsu? Is that you?" I asked still in shock.

"In the flush!" he said.

Even if he was still strange I was happy to see him. So happy that I jumped up and gave him a huge hug, that he happily returned. " Its so good to see you!" I yelled.

"You too, hun! All the guys miss you a lot!"

"Really?" I asked looking up hopefully

"Yeah!" he said happily "Hey why don't we go to that little tea shop down the rode? They gots the best cookies!"

"Okay! So how are things going with Motoko?"

"Oh things are great! The other day she..."

We made small talk until we got inside and sat down

"I don't it believe! Nanbas GPA's a 3.9!" I almost yelled

"I known! I happened not to long after you left. All the guys started doing better in school cuz they needed something to do in place of hanging out with you"

"Gee! I'm so glad that me being gone helped you guyes grades!" I said rolling my eyes

"You known what I mean! We all just missed you!"

"Really? I thought you guys would hate me!"

"What! We can't hate you!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Heck, the day after you left all the guys, even Nanba and some kid you didn't know, dressed up as girl for class! Noe was up all night making skirts for everyone! We even got wigs! I've got a picture of it." Nakatsu said digging through his bag "Got it! You can keep it, I've got another one a home." he finished sliding it accost the table

I took the picture and shore enough they were dressed like girls! It was a group picture out at the front of the school. They all had on there Osaka High coats, white button downs and black ties, but then they all had on red plaid skirts, black knee highs and some of them even had on heals! I just stared for a good minute and then burst out laughing!

"Can you find me?" Nakatsu asked.

"Lets see..."I started scanning the picture. "Ummmm...THERE!" I yelled pointing at a boy with a wig the same color as Nakatsu's hair only it was longer and in two up high pigtails.

"Yep! And right next to me is Sano." He said pointing.

Shore enough Sano was there. His hair was done just as it was done for the Miss Osaka Pageant (You know the Chinese Princess?) and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes she wouldn't believe it but Sano was wearing at lest a four inch heal! Even so I couldn't laugh or giggle at him.

"Sano...Sano. How is he?" I asked not looking up from the picture.

"Well he's drinking a few times a week by himself and he seams a little sad. Plus he said something about quitting the high jump again..." He said folding his fingers together behind his head and rocking in his chair

"WHAT-WHY-WHAT?" I yelled standing up casing my chair to fall over

"He said you helped him keep going and now that you're gone, no ones helping him."

Sitting back down all I could do is stare at him in disbelief.

"I... you...can't...umm...heals, he?." I tried to form hole sentences but couldn't. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm down. Quickly I looked at the clock on the wall above the door. "Oh crap! I got to go do you have a cell-phone Nakatsu?" I asked as I grabbed my things

"Yeah...why?"

"Give me you're number."

"Okay..." Nakatsu said as he wrought it on a napkin. "Here"

"Okay. I have to go now but I'll give you a call later. It was great seeing you!" I said giving him another hug and a small kiss on the cheek " bye!"

"...Bye"and with that I was off.

"Oh and please don't tell anyone you saw me!" I yelled over my shoulder as I left.

When I got to my house I saw there was another car outside 'Hey maybe Shizuki brought a girl home'.The thought make me giggle.

Walking in side I slipped off my shoes and yelled "I'm home!"

"Thank God! Welcome Home Mizuki!" Shizuki yelled coming into the entice hall. I looked at him and just stared in shock. This was the last thing I thought I would see him in when I got home. Heck it wasn't even on my list! But there he was warring a doctors mask oven mitts wail caring a can of air freshener in each hand.

"Why are you dressed like that" I asked still in shock.

"Well even though he's a doctor and should know better he thinks he can catch homosexuality! I tried to tell him its something your born with like an eleventh toe but he just doesn't get it! He's lucky he's kinda cute or I would have punched him by now!" Dr. Umeda said joining us in the entice hall.

"Dr. Umeda!" I yelled giving him a hug, which to my surprise he returned.

"MIZUKI! " Shizuki screamed in my ear.

"What Shizuki, is my hugging him going to make me suddenly start liking boys? News flash, but I already do!" I yelled at him making him back away a little more.

"Okay okay!"

"Anyway, what brings you here doc.?" I asked

"Well I missed my little Shiz" he started blowing a kiss a my brother " And you the boys asked me to bring you some things." he finished pointing at a box on the coffee table.

"Really? Thank you!" I yelled running to the livingroom.

Opening the box I saw letters and pictures and some smacks. Under the sanks there was a six pack of beer. That was so like them, and if I knew them as well as I thought I should probably go through the rest by myself.

Putting the lid back on the box I turned to Dr. Umeda

"This is my lucky day! On my way home I ran into Nakatsu!"

"Really? Cuz anytime I run into Nakatsu it's a bad day"

"You haven't changed a bit!"

We just sat and talked for awhile, but he had a date soon and had to leave.

I carried the box to my room wail Shizuki started cleaning the hole house.

Walking into my room I put the box on my bed and changed into some normal clothing before I started going through it.

I took out the letters first. There was one from: Nakatsu, Nanba, Masao, Nakao, Nihonbashi, Sekime, Noe, Tennouji, Kitahanada, Kujou, Kadoma and even arasuma! But nothing from Sano.

Sighing I read all the letters and looked at all the pictures. There were some really cute ones and even some I didn't know about! Some were from Sanos' track meets, some from just days at school and even from the class trip to Hokkaido! But they were mostly of the Miss Osaka Pageant. The biggest part of them were from before we rounded our costumes. I forgot how funny we had look that day! There was even one of Nanba from freshmen year when he won the pageant! It all reminds me of something else, when Sano and Nakatsu came and saved me from the karate team. The look in Sanos eyes... I really thought he was gonna kiss me. Why didn't he wright a letter? Why was he quitting the team? So miney unanswered questions! I made up my mind right then and there. I was going to Osaka High tomorrow! Or maybe not... YES! I decided to call Julia so I couldn't chicken out.

The next day of school went by fast...too fast...

------

Julia had to drag me most of the way.

"Mizuki! Will you just come on!" Julia asked getting annoyed.

"But Julia! They still might be mad!" I wined trying to get out of her grip.

"They'll get over it!" she said pulling again.

Some were else (This what the guys said happened)

All the guys ere on the sports field with Yujiro, when he took of running. And of course they went after him.

-------

At this point Julia was pushing me up to the gate.

Turning around I said "Julia please! They have to still be mad at me!"

"And who are you to tell us what we HAVE to do!" A familiar voice said from behind me.

Turning around there was Nanba holding the leash of the jumping Yujiro. But he wasn't alone , Sano, Nakatsu, Nanba, Masao, Nakao, Nihonbash, Sekime, Noe, Tennouji, Kitahanada, Kujou, and Kadoma, were with him (Again with the groups!). Yes even Sano!

"What? How?...RUN!" I belive is how I put it before trying to run away, but Julia grabed my shirt.

"No Mizuki!" she said pushing me towards them.

"Um... Hi?..." I said looking at the ground. And before I knew it I was in the middle of a giant group hug. All of them started talking at once.

"Wait! You aren't mad at me?"

"NO!" They all yelled at once moving out of the hug.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I knew it all a long!" Nanba said looking smug like always.

"Is that why you hugged me, and told me more than I wanted to know about you and your ex?"

"Of course!" (Still smug...)

"Shore..." Noe said

"Hey did you get the stuff?" Sekime asked.

"Yes!" I yelled hitting him on the head "You put the beer in didn't you?"

"Um... you see..."

"And you know my brothers is afraid of gay guys so why send the doc?"

"Yeah and ... umm..."

"But I loved it anyway!" I yelled giving Sekime a hug.

"Were's my hug Mizuki?" Nakatsu asked "I didn't tell anyone!"

"I can tell! Good to see you again!" I yelled giving him a hug.

"...again?"

"Yeah! We ran into each other the other day!"

"She told me not to tell so sorry guys!"

"Sore you are!" Nanba said

"Hey, lets go sit down over there."I suggested

"Yeah!" Nakatsu yelled throwing his fist up in the air.

We all sat in the grass talking. I just bounced around talking to everyone as I went

I thought I talked to everyone, but then I saw Sano with his back against a near by tree. Walking over I sat down beside him. We sat there in silence for a good three minutes.

"...ummmmm... H-hey..." yeah that was real smooth!

"Hey"

"So how have you been?"

"I've been better..."

"Oh really?"

Silence again

"So why–"

"So why–" We both started at the same time

"You go" he said quietly

"Um... so why didn't you wright me a letter like everyone else."

"I'll answer your'se if you answer mine. Deal?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay. Well first I couldn't figure out what to wright and then once I did they had already given it to the doc. Plus I kind of hoped you would just come back..." he finished looking away.

I stared at him in awe.

"My turn" he said turning around "Why didn't you come back to see us?"

I looked at my feet "Well I thought you guys would be mad... I did want to, but I couldn't..." once I had finished he placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on! How could we be mad at you? Your our Mizuki, girl or guy your still the person we became friends with!" He said resting his head on my head and closing his eyes.

"Can I ask you something else Sano?"

"Mmmmmmmm?" he asked not moving.

"Did you really quite the high jump?"

His head shot up and his eyes open.

"How did you?...Nakatsu..."

"Then its true?" I asked looking up worried

Sighing he said "I was thinking about it."

"Why? You're the best high jumper here and your not here on a scholarship!"

Sano looked away blushing and mumbled something.

"Come on Sano! Please don't quite!" I yelled grabbing his arm so I could look him in the eye.

His eyes were full of shock at my sudden burst of stranth and his cheeks still had a rosie-tent to them. He was so beautiful that I couldn't help but blush like a ripe tomato.

Smiling he put his arm around me and said "Mizuki, you haven't changed a bit!"

We sat like that for a good ten minutes until we were interrupted by the Fullmetal Theme song "Ready Steady Go!".

"Oh! Hold on! I got to take this!" I said grabbing for my cellie.

"_Hello? Oh hey! Well I'm– But! What? Why? You!...Okay..."_

"Hey Sano that was Shizuki... He wants me home..." I said on the verge of tears. Me and Sano were finally comfortable around each other again. Damn Shizuki!

"Oh...okay..." he said sounding sad. Standing up he offered me his hand which I gladly took. "Hey. This Friday I have a meet. Why don't you come? Ya know?" he asked scratching the back of his head as a rosie color again rose to his cheeks. "And you can bring some friends..."

"Yeah! Sounds great!" I said happily.

"Okay.."

"...Okay... bye" I said giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. At first he was shocked the he blushed again.

"Bye!" he said in a kind of squeaky voice

Smiling I started running to Julia yelling "Julia! Shizuki called! Because of the doctors visit he through out all the food, afraid it'd make him gay, so we got to meet him a the supermarket!"

"God your brothers weird!" Julia yelled

"NO! Don't go!" Nanba yelled to Julia

"SHUT UP!" she yelled "I don't like you! And NEVER will! Besides, Noe here's more my speed!" She finished raping her arms around Noes neck and kissing him lightly on the lips. Noe blushed a bright red.

"Noe! How could you?" Nanba yelled "That's it! I'm through with women!"

"Really?" Senri happily asked

"Yes!"

"Nanba your to dramatic! Julia! We go to go!"

"Okay! Bye Noe hun!" she said winking at him

"B-bye!" he stammerer out wall waving

"Bye guys!" I yelled waving

At The Gate

Once they were off school grounds Mizuki squealed with delight. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"No prob! So! I saw you and Sano were getting kind of close! What were you taking about?" Julia asked nudging her in the stomach.

"NOTHING!" Mizuki said blushing "Oh! And we have plans this Friday! We also have to bring some of the girls!"

"Sounds good but, were we going?"

"We're going to Sanos' track meet!"

"GREAT! I can see my Noe!" Julia said starrie-eyed

"Yeah!–.–;;;;!"

The days flue by and I knew it, it was Friday! School went by supper fast! Me and Julia went to my house to change and told the others to meet us there later.

"What do you think of this?" I asked holding up a skirt and sweeter

"Its fine if your gonna go meet his parents!" Julia yelled at me

"So sorry MOM!" I yelled back

"Found what I'm wearing!" Julia declared walking to the bathroom.

"What is it?" I asked

" You'll see!" she answered closing the door behind her.

As she changed I shifting though the clothing hunting for the best outfit.

Not to long after Julia entered she come out.

"So! How do I look?" she asked spinning around. She was wearing a black tank top and a white midriff coat with sleeves that hit her elbows with a plan pare of dark blue jeans and white backless bobos

"You look great! Fantastic! Now help me!"

Laughing Julia shifted though the pile and had an outfit in a matter of minutes!

"Here you go!" she said shoving me into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Quickly I undressed and slipped on the blue jeans. Next I slipped on a white better and a dark brown of the shoulder midriff that was fairly light.

Checking myself in the mirror I realized that Julia was really good at this!

Coming out I did a spin and asked "Well?"

Julia stared "You look great!" she yelled giving me a hug.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door.

"Mizuki!" Shizuki yelled from the other side

"Come in!" I said

"Hey I just wanted to tell you that I got called in to work tonight and I won't be back until 3a.m. You said Julia is staying over so bee good! Sense it's the weekend I'll let you two stay out until 1:30 deal?"

"Sounds good! And can I take the other car?" I asked making a mental note to do my happy dance after he left.

"Shore and I'll call you to make shore your home and if you don't answer I'll take that as you came home early and went to bed already. Okay?" Looking at his watch he yelled really quick "crap I gato go! See ya!" and with that he was off!

"Your brother being slow can come in handy sometimes!" Julia yelled doing her happy dance witch I gladly joined in on. "You don't even have to be back until a little before 3:30 cuz it's like a half an hour ride from the hospital!"

"I know!" I yelled

"Crap! We still have to do our hair and make up!" Julia yelled running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Quickly I joined in.

The girls came just as we were finishing up. We had invited: Rio, Sumie, who was one of Makoto's biggest fans, Melfina, who even though everyone like could really freak us out, Yuzuki, who was a lot like our mother who had a real nice 'personality' , and Miki who was the schools all-star karate champ!

We left the house at about 6:30 and the meet didn't start until 7 and sense it was only a 10 minute ride there, so for once we were going to be on time!

Me, Julia, and Miki got into my car and Rio, Sumie, Melfina, and Yuzuki got into Rio's car.

"See you there!" Rio yelled out her window as she pealed out the drive way.

"Oh its on!" Julia yelled as we did the same.

We raced to the meet and got there in under 5 minutes. As we pilled out the cars we decided it was a tie.

We walked to the filed to find it was almost completely empty. Sano, Nakatsu, Nanba, Senri, Daiki, Kyogo, Shotaro, and Noe were almost the only ones there.

Smiling I yelled "Hey guyes!" causing everyone to look.

"Noe!" Julia yelled running up to him "Oh I missed you so much!" throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a huge hug

"H-hey!"

"Awwwww! Your so cute!" Julia yelled

"Anyway guys! Sano, Nakatsu, Nanba, Senri, Daiki, Kyogo, Shotaro, and Noe meet, Sumie, Melfina, Yuzuki, Miki, and you all know Rio" I said

"Hi!"

"Humm..."

"Hey!"

" Hi all!"

"Hello"

(The girls said this in the order there typed above!)

"Hello!" all the boys yelled (Everyone but Noe, Sano, and Nakatsu) as they ran to the girls

"Something tells me they'll get along great!" I said smiling

"Noeie! Can you get me a drink?" Julia asked giving Noe puppy eyes

"O-okay!"

"NAKATSU!" Some one yelled from behind us causing us to turn around.

"MOTOKO!" yelled Nakatsu as Motoko through her arms and legs around him.

"I missed you" she said giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Really? Hehe!" Nakatsu asked scratching his cheek

Jumping back down Motoko grabbed his hand and started pulling him "Come on! I want a drink... and to have you all to my self!"

"Really now?" He asked as he was drug away

And then there were two...

"There so..." Sano started

"Cute?" Mizuki asked smiling

"I was gonna say crazy but okay.

"No your right too" she said giggling. Sano smiled down at her "So how important is this meet?"

"Well the winners will go straight to nationals" Sano said crossing his arms as he stared at the track field.

"So we gotta win this on." she said looking up at him

"Yep cuz my scores haven't been to good and if I win then I won't have to worry about it later"

Mizuki smiled at Sano " This is good"

Sano looked down at her "What's good?"

"This. Us. Us talking like old times." a gust of wind came up and blew Mizuki's hair in front of her face. Tucking it behind her ear she said " I was afraid it would be weird, but nothings really changed."

Sano stared. Smiling he pushed her hair behind her ear "Why would things change? Your still the same Mizuki, but now you can ware a skirt"

"Nice" she said blushing

"Come on, I need to go warm up you can watch"

"Okay!"

-------

Osaka, of course, won thanks to Sano. Not really but lets pretend, okay? The group, Mizuki, Sano, Nakatsu, Nanba, Senri, Daiki, Kyogo, Shotaro, Noe, Sumie, Motoko, Melfina, Yuzuki, Miki, and Rio, all went out to celebrate, in true Osaka High style. So of course Mizuki and Rio, being the ones with cars, ended up being the designated drives. And everyone knows what that means: No drinking, but that doesn't mean no making out so Rio was kind of busy leaving Mizuki to laugh at the drunken idiots her friends turned into.

Between Yuzuki spilling beer all over herself, and Miki crushing empty beer cans on her head all the guys, not counting the ones who were making out or to drunk to notice, had blood noses. Heck there was even some guy on guy with Nanba and Senri making out in the corner. Not to mention Sano past out beside her. Yep some people never change.

Sano stirred awake and sat up.

"Nice to see you didn't die" Mizuki said smiling handing him another beer.

"Thanks" was all he said as he opened it. By the look on his face you could tell he was still half drunk.

They just sat there watching as Nakatsu hugged and kissed the coffee table.

Suddenly Sano started sing

"Did I miss your call again? No, you never called it was a thought inside my head. Did I take the fall again? I shoulda payed attention to all the words you said." Mizuki just stared at him but he was drunk and lost in his song. "Cause -hick-up-I lost today. I'm not okay. Heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles.I check my caller id. now there's every number but the one I want to see. I've been falling apart. since you been gone -hick-up-I don't know where I need to start. cause I lost today. I'm not okay. heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles. Away she is. I can't live like this. heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles. If I told you that I love you would it matter at all? If I told you that I need you would you catch me if I fall? Fall. -burp- Cause I lost today. I'm not okay. heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles. away she is. I can't live like this. heartbreak, a fake smile, and 2000 miles." The end of the song slurred slightly.

Sano finally noticed Mizuki's stare smiling "It's nisse tos sees yous again" he said before he leaned down and kissed her.

Mizuki was shocked at first but soon stared to enjoy it and kissed him back. Pulling apart Sano looked at her and said "really nisse" before he passed out. Mizuki smiled and looked at her watch "Oh crap! Julia, Rio, Sumie, Melfina, Yuzuki, Miki! We gotta go!"

------

After driving like crazy they made it to Mizukis a little after three. And seeing as how no one wanted to go home to there parents drunk everyone crashed at Mizukis, making her call all of there parents that they were hanging out at her place and just fell asleep. Some how ever one was sound asleep when Mizukis brother got home just a half an hour latter.

------

It had been a week since the meet and Mizuki was still on cloud nine.

"What's with you Mizuki? You've been in such a great mood lately!" Julia said at the end of the day.

Mizuki blushed and turned away "Nothing!"

"Come on!" Julia wined as they walked to the school gate "tell me!"

Suddenly there conversation was interrupted by the squeals and cries of girls.

"Oh my god he's so hot!"

"Who's he waiting for?"

"I love his look! He's so mysteries!"

"And Dreamy!"

This was something all guys knew not the hang out in front of St. Blossom High, that is unless you liked to be attacked by mobs of girls.

Mizuki and Julia made there way through the gate and couldn't help but look to see what this guy looked like.

In the middle of a mass of chatting girls was a very annoyed looking Sano!

"Sano?" Mizuki called trying to make sure it was him.

Smiling he moved to stand beside her. Moving his bag from over his shoulder he taped her on the head with it lightly. "I came to walk you home"

Do you know that when girls get jealous they sometime growl, much like dogs do?

Rubbing her head she said " Me and Julia always walk home together."

"Oh! Mizuki! Yuzuki was going to help me with my math homework tonight! I totally forgot! Sorry!" and then she ran off.

"I guess that means your all mine today." Sano said walking away " Come on you're the one who knows the way not me."

Really girls do growl its low and very mean sounding.

-------

The walk was long and quite. Mizuki would look up at Sano, Sano would look at her and she would turn away.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Yeah?" he asked looking a head.

"When I was in the car, after the principal found out, you looked at me and I was a lot of emotions in your eyes but there was no surprise it was like you already knew. You didn't did you? You know, know I was a girl?"

"Let me put it this way: You were short had the figure of a girl, had no adams apple, and I've walked in on you in the shower."

Mizuki just stared at him. "You knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sano stopped "Well I was waiting for you to tell me. I figured I could wait till then."

Mizuki just stared at him. She never noticed how mature Sano could be.

"Now come on." She fallowed him quickly.

-------

Mizuki and Sano were out side of her house now.

"So um...Do you wanna come in? I can make so tea."

Smiling he nodded. "Yeah"

Mizuki unlocked the door and walked in "Shizuki!" no one answered. "He must not be home yet. Well make yourself at home. I'll get some tea started." she said heading for the kitchen.

------

Mizuki came out with the tea to find Sano reading a book. She put the tea down on the coffee table and glanced over his shoulder. "SANO! Were did you get that?" She screamed. It wasn't a book it was her Sano Scrapbook! Quickly she grabbed it.

"It was on that shelf over there" he said pointing. "Come on! I just wanted to see how much you have in there!" he finished grabbing for it.

"NO!" Mizuki blushed as she turned a way.

"Watch out!" Sano said grabbing for her, but he was too late: both he and Mizuki tumbled over the coffee table and fell knocking the tea over as well.

Well it really wouldn't be a Mizuki moment with out Sano landing on top of her in a suggestive manner, with both of them blushing madly.

"Um... I think this has happened before." Mizuki said trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, but last time you were on top..." Sano said smiling as he moved his arms to take some his weight of off her

This time Mizuki turned as red as a tomato.

"I think I like it this way better..." he said leaning closer.

Mizuki's eyes widened as his lips brushed hers lightly. Soon she started to enjoy it and kissed him back.

Finally they pulled apart and looked at each other, both blushing.

For a moment there was awkward silence.

"So... umm...what does this mean?" Mizuki asked

"Ummm... what do you want it to mean?"

"I don't know... do you like me?"

Sano just stared at her for a moment and then laughed. Leaning down he quickly and gently kissed her. "Yeah"

Mizuki stared at him mouth open and eyes wide "Really?"

Laughing again he leaned down (again as well) and kissed her this time a little more rough. Mizuki's hand snaked around his neck and he bent his arms making it easier for them to kiss.

Suddenly the front door opened and Shizuki walked in. It took him a minute but not much more than that before he shouted so loud they didn't even hear him, so he yelled again.

"Mizuki!"

"Oh shit!" Mizuki yelled. "Sano I'd already be running if I were you!" and with that Sano was off.

Life can seam like a dream so good you don't think its true, even though it is. When life is going great I've learned to look for trouble out the corner of my eye.

Crazy: Done Please review!


	2. Note!

* * *

Hey guys its crazy! If you want a second chapter then I want to get 13 more reviews!! Hey who knows what can happen next?? So review and I'll add a chapter!!!

L0ts 0f L0ve L0ts 0f L0ve!

Crazy

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Crazy: Okay so I wrote more. And I made SURE to check my spelling. Like lilac09 asked I'm going to brake it up into smaller chapters. And to animepostal, I know what's going to happen and you don't ; P!! To nihogoneko, thanks for liking my ending cuuz I wrote both the opening and the ending at like 5 am! Potterinu, Nanba is on the way! Next chapter I promise!! And to everyone including the peeps I didn't mention: YOU ALL CRAZY!!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU ALL LIKE SOMETHING I WROTE!?!?!? ME CRAZYINUYASHAFANGIRL!! YOU SURE YOUR NICE WORDS WEREN'T FOR SOME OTHER STORY?? ... are you all doing drugs?? I won't tell if you are I just want to know... Its alright you can tell me... (jk!)

Hana-kimi My Way

By: Crazy

Chapter:2

I'd like to tell you a story of hop, love, joy and happiness. A story wee no one is sad and no one cries. But I've come to believe, that much like life, these stories are all lies. As children we are told fairytale were the evil are punished, them princess gets the prince and they all live happily ever after. They never fight, argue the prince never makes any boned headed decision with out asking the princess? I find that hard to believe, but that's why there fairytales. At the tender age of 17 I've stopped waiting for my true love to come and save me, and whisper 'I love you' as we ride off into the sunset on his white steed. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Let me start from the time when I believed in 'I love you's, white steeds and happily ever afters.

Flash Back

There's a little café I walk past every day on my way home from school. It's a small café made of bricks with green and white stripped awnings over the door and windows. In front there are four small tables. And everyday, never failing, an old man sits at a black iron table drinking his coffee and reading that days news paper. He doesn't have a thing to do with my story but I often find myself wondering what choices he ad made to bring him here today. Were did he go right, were did he go wrong? Once or twice I've found myself stopping to ask him, but I force myself on as to not interrupt his day.

"Sano! Lets get some ice cream!" I yelled in excitement.

"I don'no Mizuki. Its getting close to dinner time" Sano said looking at his watch.

"Please?" I begged grabbing his arm and giving him puppy-eyes.

Sighing Sano caved "Fine, but you really don't play fair when you look at me like that."

"I know! Come on ice cream!!" I giggled as I pulled him to the small stand.

"I'll have a small chocolate con please!!" I ordered deciding quickly. "Do you want anything Sano I asked.

"No" he said glaring at the frozen treats. Sano paid for my ice cream and we went on our way.

"Thank you Sano!" I said happily as I stopped and gave him a quick peck on the check.

"N-no problem." he stammered out as a blush spread accost his face.

'Aww! How cute!' I thought as I grabbed his hand "Come on! Its my turn to make dinner and I want you to join us!"

No matter what Sano and I did, no matter how far we went, he always blushed at even the simplest show of affection. Although Sano and I found time to be together it was still our last year of high school. We had exams to worry about, and soon we would only see each other when he came to wall me home from school. Every now and then we'd get a weekend were he would come over and we could be alone. We had know each other for three years, heck we lived together, so it didn't take us long to take our relationship to the next level.

When Shizuki goes away on business trips Sano comes over and spends the night, he just has on of the other guys sign him in. I feel bad lying to my brother but I he knew the truth I'd be back in America before I could spell it. So its our little secret.

Like any other time San comes over, Shizuki spent most of the time giving him the third degree. Mostly he's asking about our relationship in round about ways. We can't even get through a movie with out him coming in twenty times yelling "HAND COUNT!!" (AN: my mom does that to me --;;;...).

As we finished our food Shizuki said "I'm going to be gone for a week. I've got another business trip."

"Oh, that's too bad!" I said acting upset as I gave Sano a knowing look. "I guess you can't come over after school."

"Guess not, but maybe you can come by the field and watch me practice." Sano said with a smile.

"That'll be fun! Then I can come home and have Julia over." I offered to help keep Shizuki calm.

"Good idea." Shizuki said with a smile "I'm leaving tomorrow. And since its such short notice, I'll clean up tonight, you kids go relax."

"Okay! Sano you wanna watch 'Tokyo Psycho'? I just got it!" I said standing up.

"Sure." he said happily.

Walking to the living room I placed the movie in before grabbing a blanket and joining Sano on the couch.

"Shizukis going to be gone a whole week! His timing could not have been better! The whole schools getting this week off because of school holidays!" I whispered happily as I snuggled up close to the love of my life.

"We have the week off to the pipes in dorms one and three are being replaced, so everyone's getting a week off." Sano whispered back.

"Really!!! What are the chances of that?" (An: Hohohoho! ; ) I said excitedly.

"Yep, we lucked out." Sano said blushing as he leaned down to kiss me, but our lips didn't meet.

"HAND COUNT!!!" Shizuki yelled peeking his head around the corner.

Sano and I quickly through our hand in the air. Shizuki grunted out an okay before returning to work.

If I only knew then what I know now. I've said this before but it's the calm before the storm. I guess I never did learn to keep an eye out for trouble like I thought I had.

Chapter 2 End

Crazy: Okay so that's done and now I'm going to bed! If my mom knew I was up till almost 4 writing she'd kill me!!! So good night or morning depending on when you read this!!


	4. No Chapter! Sorry TT!

Hey um so sorry I haven't up dated!!! I've been hanging out with my frend PresidentOfTheKyoFanClub or Miss President as I call her! Plus my story file is saved on my moms computer and I can't get on it cuz all this craps been going on and she changed her password T.T... Its about half way written and when I go home I'm gonna finish it and update!!! No lie!!! So please don't kill me!!!! I'll update all my stories even if I have to say up till 8 the next day!!!!!

L0ts 0f L0ve L0ts 0f L0ve!

Crazy

Again SORRY!!!

Miss. President: "Hiyo! I appoligize as well!! Bows"


	5. Chapter 3

Crazy: Okay!!! Sorry for the lack of updates! But you'll all be happy to know that I now know were I'm going with this story!!!! I've made an out line -holds it up- but you can't see it cuz it'll tell you EVERYTHING thats gonna happen in my story -hides outline behind back-! Its gonna be about 12 or 13 chapters long so good luck and full speed ahead!!!

Ms. Prez: ... dork...

Crazy: Yeah but you're the one who wanted to be my friend!

Ms. Prez: -sighs- true true...

Crazy:... I wonder if anyone ever reads what I put up here?

Ms. Prez: Yeah... do they just skip over what we're saying? I wonder?

Crazy: Yeah... Oh well!!! On with the story!!!!

Hana-kimi My Way

By: Crazy

Chapter 3

Shizuki left the next day but now without a long speech about 'How grown up his baby sister had become'.

Once he was gone I grabbed the phone and fell on to the couch. I decided it was better to call the dorm phone than Sanos cell, which he only had on when I told him to.

"Hello?" a man asked on the other end.

"Hi, can I talk to Sano? Its Mizuki." I said a little nervous

"Sure one second. Hey Someone get Sano! His lady's on the phone!" I could hear a few boys laughing as the phone was put down.

Not long after Sanos voice come over. "Hello?"

"So I'm your 'lady'?" I asked giggling a bit.

Sano move the phone away but I still hear him yell "Okay! Who answered the phone!?!?!" then

some laughter, before he bought the phone back "What's up?"

"Shizuki's gone. Are you ready to come over?" I asked looking around to sure everything was tidy.

"Not quite. I'm gonna be about a half an hour." he said shortly.

"Okay. Hey, I'll come and meet you at your dorm okay?" I said standing up.

"Alright. See you in a bit" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bye!" I said before hanging up.

Looking at my close I decided to change before I left.

Going to my room I quickly changed into a blue jean skirt and tan tank top with pink and green hearts on it. My hair, witch now hit mid back, was pulled into two low down pigtail as I slip on a pair of flip-flops and ran out the door.

It only being a ten minute drive to Osaka I had lodes of time, but I went as fast as I could. I pulled into the parking lot and got out. Keys in hand I began walking to dorm number two.

"Mizuki!" someone called from behind.

Turning I found Nanba. "Hey!" I said giving him a big hug. "What's up?"

"Your timing couldn't have been better. I wanted to talk to you." he said, his face very serious.

"Okay." I said a little worried "I've got plenty of time. Why don't we sit down?" We moved to a near by bench. "What's up?" I asked turning to look at him.

Nanba sat silent for a moment hands folded into a temple resting on his chin in deep thought. "I think I might be..." He said trailing off.

I sat quietly waiting for him to finish but when he didn't I pressed on "might be what?"I asked quietly.

Standing up he shirked " I THINK I MIGHT ME GAY!!" causing everyone to stop and stare "I mean GAINING weight." Witch seem to work for the other boys because they shrugged and moved

on.

"Nice save." I said giggling

"Your not surprised?" he asked staring down at me

Leaning back I closed my eyes as I felt the sun shining down "You remember the party after we own the track meet? The one were I brought all of my friends from school?" I asked still looking at the sky.

"Yeah..." Nanba said sitting back down

"Well I don't know if you can remember but you got drunk and started making out with Senri."

Nanba blushed like a mad man "Really?"

"Yep and might I say you two made a cute couple!" I said with a wink

"Hmmmmm... I wonder is he still likes me?" Nanba asked with a look of deep thought on his face.

"As far as I know he still likes you." 'More like crazy madly in love with you...' I thought to myself seeing as I was the one Senri called for a week after to talk about 'How Nanba was SUCH a GREAT kisser'...

"Okay! I'll go ask him if he's free this Friday. Wish me luck!" He said as he stud up and began to walk away

"Go Nanba go!" I cheered shaking imaginary pom poms

"Oh and Mizuki thanks for everything" Nanba said with a smile

I couldn't help but smile back. Quickly I looked at my watch "Oh Crap!!! I'm late!" I cried out as I ran to Sanos dorm.

-------------------------

Sano stood out side with his bag tapping his foot when I came running up

"Sorry! I was talking to Nanaba!" I said as I came running up to him.

"Its okay" he said smiling. "I wasn't waiting long"

"Good. Need help?" I asked looking at his bag.

"No I got it" he answered tossing it over his shoulder. "Lets go"

Grabbing his hand I smiled "I brought the car so we don't have to walk today."

We chatted all the way to the car and all the way home, not knowing what was going to happen not knowing what we were getting ourselves into...

-------------------------

"No one is available to take your call please leave a message after the beep -beep-"

"Hey Mizuki! Its Gill! I'm coming to Japan!"

Chapter 3 end

Crazy: Ohhhhhhhhhh!!! Don't you just hate me right now??? Okay sorry if your not a fan of yaoi or you have something against gay people I just had too . ------ Thats me with pom poms! lol!!. And I bet you didn't see Gill popping up out of no were again I just had too!! And blah blah blah sorry for the cliffie! Not really but we can pretend!I'm just sticking to the outline -holds up outline again- so don't be mad at me be mad at the papper...

Oh! And one more thing!

I know I suck at spelling and my grammar is atrocious but hey I didn't misspell atrocious!!. I don't mind people pointing it out its just I've gotten so many review saying that I have bad spelling and grammar that it gets kinda old you know? And again I don't mind people telling me it's the few people who make it seem like I don't know I spell like a 5year old thats making it old... Do ya get what I mean? Basically its this: I don't care if you tell me my spelling and grammar suck just don't make me fell like I'm an incompetent fool, and try to say something good about my story don't just bash my spelling! k?

L0ts 0f L0ve L0ts 0f L0ve

Crazy


	6. The end?

Crazy: -Sighs- you people... you all tell me to add more and all that happy stuff and I make it a point to update before school starts and then I get one review... So thanks to ALL one of you who reviewed: vampire-anime-lover19! So I guess I'll just tell Vampire whats going to happen in the story and not you guys!!! -whisper whisper-

Vampire-anime-lover19- uh huh... yeah Gill...THEY DO WHAT NOW!?!?!... DR. U'S A FATHER!?!?!...ohhhh!! Okay I get it!! Hehe...GILL DOES WHAT NOW!?!?... Gill? And Mizuki?

Crazy: -nods- -whisper whisper-

Vampire-anime-lover19- ohhhh!!! So hes the 'Sano'!!!!... GRRRRRRR!!! Stupid Sano!!!... Go Nakatsu!!!! But Sanos poor face... Good for you Mizuki!!! Leave his ass behind!!!... Awww!!! Shes all alone!!!!... NOOOO!!! DON'T DIE SANO!!!!... YAY!!!! ... WAIT!!! THEIR NOT NORMAL!!!! THATS NOT SOMETHING YOU BET ON!!!!!... Really? Only two?... Yay Gill!!... hehehe football huh?... Yay!!!! Story time!!!!

Crazy: Okay so if you want to know whats going to happen I better get some reviews!!!!

Vampire-anime-lover-19- Yep!!!

(I don't know Vampire and no she doesn't know whats gonna happen next just review or she'll be the only one to know how it ends...)


	7. Important! Please Read!

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry -bows- don't kill me!!! I couldn't get on my computer for reasons I couldn't controule and then there was drama at my house, I'm not gonna bore you with my life so I'll just make it up to you!!**

**This is not a chapter post but a warning that this story is going to make a jump from T to M but only for this one chapter that will be next. If there are people who do not like to read stories that are rated M then don't worry I won't put anything you need to know for the story in this chapter. THE REST OF THE STORY WILL STILL BE WITH IN THE LINES OF A T STORY!!! This is the best I can do to make it up to you!!! I'm sorry!!!**

**Oh and this also means the outline is getting tosed off track! It'll be 13-14 chapters long now!**

**L0ts 0f L0ve L0ts 0f L0ve**

**Crazy **


	8. Chapter 4

Crazy: Heyo! Okay so this is a limon!! My first one so be nice okay?

Please R and R!!!

Hana-kimi My Way

By: Crazy

Chapter 4

As fast as I could I unlocked the door and stepped inside with Sano right behind me. I turned as he closed the door and smiled at him. "Welcome back."

Sliding his bag off his shoulder he closed the gap between un. "Its good to be back." he whispered as his lips met mine. The kiss was short but very enjoyable. I sighted and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you." I told him as I ran the back of my hand down his cheek

"And I you." he said with a smile before he swiftly picked me up bridal style and carried me back the hall to my room.

Gently he placed me on my bed before taking both mine and his shoes off.

"Come here." I told him as I stretched out my arms. "I missed you, I missed this."

His smile seemed to become brighter at that. There were really on two times Sano smiled when was jumping and when he was with me, and for that I was grateful. No one ever saw this Sano, this Sano belonged only to me and the bar. "Its only been a week since the last time." he pointed out with laughter in his voice.

Pulling hi ear to my lips I whispered "A very long week" before bitting his lob gently.

His body shivered at my action, and I knew I had him. Our lips meet as we kissed with more force than needed. We parted and he moved to my jaw, then to my neck were he paused sucking gently. Hissing I began pulling his shirt up and over his head, forcing him to brake his connection. Tossing his shirt to the side I forced him on his back and straddled his hips. Sano gave a chuckle and said "Maybe I should make you wait more often."

Quickly I pulled off my shirt, leaving only my bra to cover my top half. "Do that and you just might not get any." I told him moving my lower half roughly against his growing man hood, causing him to moan, "Understand?"

"Yes love." he said placing his hands on my hips.

Now it was my turn to smile as I bent forward placing light kisses on his chest. Sano closed his eyes and relaxed as I moved to his nipples taking one into my mouth gently running my hand over the other. Growing bored I moved lower, to his bellybutton, quickly dipping my tong in before moving to kiss down his happy trail.

He moaned as I grew closer to the area he wanted me to touch "Your teasing." he said opening his eyes slightly .

"And what if I am?" I asked slowly sliding one of my fingers down his covered leangth, causing him to moan once more.

Sliding both his jeans and boxers off I tossed them amongst the other forgotten articles.

"I missed this too." I told him as I took his member into my hand squeezing gently. All he could do was yelp as I did whatever I pleased to his most tender body part. "You want me to stop?" I asked letting my hot breath hit him.

"N-no." he grunted out.

And that was all I needed. Starting at the base I slowly began to kiss my way up to the head. Placeing the tip in my mouth I began to take him in whole, before I began to bob up and down. My eyes were fixed on his face as he inhaled through clinched teeth. A moan grew in the back of my through as I watched his enjoyment. Closing my mouth a bit I allowed my teeth to graze his manhood. "Like it?" I asked pulling away.

"Yes, but stop, I'm getting to close." he said running his hand along my back.

"Its okay. I can get you going again." I purred taking him in again this time humming as I did so. Sano was right he had been close. Crying out loudly he came in my mouth and I quickly drank it all.

Moving back up to his hips I watched as he blinked several times with unfocused clouded eyes, and waited for him to come back down.

Moments later he was back with another smile "Your amazing..." was all he could say ash he grabbed my waste and pulled me down for the most unbelievable kiss. His tong entered my mouth and we fought, pointlessly, to be victorious in a kiss. Sano changed the position causing my mouth to open more.

Pulling away I playfully pouted "Hey! I was on top!"

Chuckling he said " But I was to be on top. Did I tell you how cute you look?"

"Fine, but now your teasing me." I told him taking his hand and sliding it under my skirt to let him feel my wet panties. "I've been waiting for my turn since I called you this morning. Just the sound of you voice and I was ready..."

"Really now?" he asked unbuttoning my skirt and tossing it somewhere on the floor.

"Well this isn't very fair, I have more clothing on than you, lets fix that." I said pulling my panties off and throwing them over his shoulder.

Leaning down he kissed me lightly one after another, as one of his hands made its was down to play with my womanhood.

Moaning loudly I rapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

Pulling away he brought his fingers up to study them "You weren't laying, you are ready." he said.

"I'd never lay to you." I told him taking his fingers into my mouth sucking them dry.

Smiling he said "Well you know you still have more clothing on than I do."

Looking down I aw I still had my bra on "Your right." Reaching back I unclasped my bra and slowly slid it off my shoulders.

"That's better." Sano said cupping one in his hand.

Grabbing him by his hair I pulled him inches from my face. "Your teasing" I almost shrieked.

He seemed a little shocked at first but then gave the sexiest smile I had ever seen. "As you wish." and with that he entered me in on rough motion causing me to moan louder than ever before.

He waited for me to nod before he began rocking back and forth. Sanos faint groins soon faded out as I was lost in my own pleasure. In these all too short moments my love for him seemed to grow until I feel like I could die from it.

I could feel my nails scratching at his back but couldn't stop myself. I knew he enjoyed it but hated the marks I left, and like always he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head.

"Maybe we should just get hand cuffs" I moaned out teasingly.

"Great idea." he grunted as he began to thrust faster.

I could feel my stomach began to tighten as my cries grew louder. Sweat began to drip from his forehead down his chin. Letting go of my hand he began to thrust even harder still. As on of my hands became tangled in his hair and the other found its way back to his back. What did it matter we were almost done.

With one final thrust, and one loud cry on my part, be both came.

Sano clasped on top of me as we both rode out our climax.

A few minutes later he pulled out and rolled over hissing as he lied on his back.

"Sorry" I whispered as I curled up next to him/

Rapping his arms around me he chuckled "I enjoyed it, but you almost pulled my head off my shoulders."

"I'm sorry." I said again yawning loudly. And he gently ran his hand up and down my back as I fell asleep.


	9. Hiatus

Okay so yeah I'm sorry, but I'm putting Hana-kimi My Way on a temporary hiatus. I know most of you are gonna be really mad at me but hey, I have no idea how to start the next one plus I have finals coming up. Since Hana-kimi is my most liked story this is the only one going on hiatus, because I want to take my time writing it so I don't disappoint any of you. -Bows- I'm very sorry!! Please don't kill me!!


End file.
